


Playing innocently

by Chubbyfool



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbyfool/pseuds/Chubbyfool
Summary: NEWS decide to play a common game but when is with them the game is not so commonPs: this sucks I know





	Playing innocently

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys is my first time writing here. I had this idea a while but only now I'm posting here because I don't think I'm so good at writing. Hope you guys like it

Finally after 2 shows a row NEWS had their deserved time to rest and then decided to come back to the hotel. On the way there was a ramen shop open and the next day they'll problably won't wake up for luch they decided to give it a try.

Inside the ramen shop the owner offered a banquet for the awesome show and Kei-chan was safe because he didn't have to pay for it. They asked the drinks they always drink and the gentle owner once again offered a bottle of wine.  
When they finished the wine, they decided to play truth or dare - as they were slightly drunk - and to improve, who refuse to answer the truth will have a punishment.

First round Koyama > Shige  
K: So Shige sensei truth or dare?  
S: Truth  
K: Is true that in today's show you felt sorry for me because I was left behind for them? (Looking slightly with a not very happy face for Tegomass)  
S (laughing): Yes, I tought it was mean so I decided to join you  
T&M(laughing): Now Kei-chan you're being needy  
K: What's with you two? Cruel (almost crying)  
S: okok let's go to the next round before Kei-chan start crying for real

Second round Shige > Tegoshi  
S: Although I already know what you'll choose, truth or dare?  
T: Dare  
S: I dare you to sing koi no abo mimicking atsugiri jason-san  
T: Well but it's easy for me  
Tegoshi did it perfectly

In this round things start to go a little out of control. Tegoshi > Koyama  
T: Leader truth or dare?  
K: Dare  
T (smirking): I dare you to give a peck on Shige sensei's lips  
S: What is this Tegoshi? (a little desperate)  
T: Now is no big deal and besides this game was very monotonous  
S: No big deal? You'll pay me for this

Kei-chan aprroaches slowly and fearing that Shige can do something and finally the peck on lips happened and they were both with red cheeks, would be alcohol or the peck?

Shige > Massu  
S: So Massu?  
M: Dare  
S: Oh, I wasn't expecting this from you!

Suddenly glances at Tegoshi and smirks

S: I dare you to kiss Tegoshi, a real kiss  
T&M: You can't be serious! (very embarrassed)  
S: Well is just a kiss and I'm sure you were waiting for the chance of that happening

Tegomass look at each other and slowly start walking towards each other than give one last look at Shige and kissed, for a long time

S: I have to remember that you're not alone? That was enough

Koyama > Tegoshi  
K: Let me guess, dare again  
T: This time I choose truth  
K: Interesting, let's see. Is it true you got excited during Massu's solo?

Tegoshi is uncomfortable and Massu is staring

T (pretty nervous): Kei-chan how can you make me such a question!  
K: If you don't answer the truth you'll get punished  
T: I accept the punishment  
K: Right then the punishment is drink the whole bottle of wine alone

The owner brought another bottle of wine and they all looked alarmed at Kei-chan

After this round they decided to return to the hotel because Tegoshi was starting to act strange and was alraedy dawning. Inside the elevator on the way to their rooms, Tegoshi kissed Kei-chan's cheek and wished good night as he and Shige leave, leaving him and Massu alone. Suddenly Tegoshi licked Massu's ear, winks and get out of the elevator to his room.

Tegoshi room  
T: I hope Massu hasn't been upset with what I did just now. I'll take a cold shower and take medicine to sleep, I hope they haven't thought I was drunk. That question Kei-chan did was very dangerous, Massu can't figure out that was true.

Massu room  
M: In a way I'm curious to know if what Kei-chan said was true, I'd better go ask Tegoshi, maybe just the two of us he feels more comfortable answering

Tegoshi room  
Light knock on the door and Tegoshi had just left the bath, so wrapped the towel on the waist and answered the door

T: Massu? I didn't expected you here, come in  
M: I need to talk with you about something  
T: Look if it's about what Kei-chan asked me I don't feel comfortable talking about it  
M: Why not? We're alone here

Suddenly Tegoshi faces Massu and realize that there was no second intention and he is really weak when it comes to Massu being ... himself

T: All right let's sit on the bed then I answer you ok?

The two are in bed and Massu stares fondly at Tegoshi giving more courage to him

T: Yes, I was excited with your solo  
M: So is true, and I found strange the way you looked at me after that. I need to know why  
T: I think I'm into you  
M: And the lick in my ear you gave me?  
T: It was a way of saying sorry for not answering at the time and I didn't know how you would react with it so I left soon after

Massu suddenly kisses Tegoshi

T: Why?  
M: Because I'm into you too

Then they smile and kiss again getting laid in bed and sleep holding each other soon after.

The next day in the car while Koyashige complain of a bad night sleep because of the cold Tegomass just laguhed quietly while they were hands clasped.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it guys, so sweet right?


End file.
